Snow Show
by B.A.G-GOMEZ
Summary: A semi-sequel to 初音ミク -Project DIVA- K revolving around Christmas Eve with the Project DIVA gang.


**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Hello, everybody! Due to the positive reviews for 初音ミク -Project DIVA- K, I decided to do a short as a Christmas gift to you all! I'm going back to my movie after this like I was supposed to. 初音ミク -Project DIVA-, including its characters, music, scenario, and other properties are copyright of, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA! Merry Christmas!**

**© SEGA**

* * *

White. That was all the color that can be seen across the landscape in the suburbia. Why? Because it was snowing. Why was it snowing? Because it's December and Christmas is right around the corner. In this particular suburbia, the house belonging to the Hatsune-Kagamines was located here. Speaking of the Hatsune-Kagamines' House, let's take a look into the family themselves, shall we?

Now, in the living room of this humble house were two children: Kilala and her now one-year old little brother, Reno. While Kilala was the splitting miniature, softer image of her mother (though the front of her hair was her father's "banana"-styled bangs and one of her eyes was electric green like her father's eyes), turquoise-pigtails and all, Reno was the splitting image of his father, but one of his eyes was emerald blue like his mother's eyes, his bangs were shorter, and, being a baby, a softer and less firm facial. The young toddler was born on December 23rd, so his first birthday had just passed. That means he's gets lots of presents this month since Christmas was tomorrow. Like the rest of his family, Reno was very smart, especially for someone his age, and his family often spoke to him as if he were much older than one. But that didn't mean they ignored the fact that he was a baby and needed extra care, nor did it mean that Reno didn't have his limits. He was also very small, only reaching up to Kilala's (who's 3'2 at this point) knees.

Unlike most children who become scared when they learn that they're gonna have a younger sibling (usually from feelings of "replacement"), Kilala was thrilled when she learned she was gonna be a big sister. Kilala loved her little brother dearly. Reno, likewise, loved his big sister, and idolized her. He always made an effort to be around her, no matter the situation. His love for his sister was what lead him to say his first word(s): "I love you, Kilala!" He also loves and idolized his parents as well, but he doesn't hang around with them as much as he does with Kilala. Right now, the two were watching the snow fall from the window inside their living room with smiles on their faces.

Kilala: Hey, Reno?

Reno: Hm?

Kilala: Wanna go ask Mama & Papa if we could go play in the snow? I think your big enough so that you won't freeze up!

Reno: (excitedly) Yeah!

Kilala: (picks up Reno) Then let's go ask them!

With Reno in her arms, Kilala scurried off to their parents' bedroom. In Len & Miku's room, silence was all that filled the room, save for the soft snoring from Miku & Len, who were sleeping peacefully. Miku was lying her head on Len's chest, while her arm was draped around his torso. The door to their room slowly started to creek open, and in came Kilala & Reno. Walking up to their father's side of the bed, Kilala placed Reno right next to Len on the bed, and Reno started to lightly poke his father's face. Said father started to stir, but quickly fell right back to sleep. Pulling Reno back into her arm, Kilala then decided to whisper to Len instead.

Kilala: (whispering) Papa? Papa... Papa!

Reno: (yelling) Dada!

Len: (startled) AH! W-What?! Oh, it's you two...

Miku: (groggily) Len? What's going on?

Len: It's the kids. What's up guys?

Reno: (excitedly) Snow!

Kilala: Yeah, it's snowing again and we wanted to know if we can go play in the snow! Please?

Reno: Please!

Len & Miku, still tired, turned their heads to look at the alarm clock on the night stand next to their bed to see that it read 12:30 AM.

Miku: You can't go out now, you'll freeze to death at this time of night! And why are you up? You two should be asleep.

Kilala: We were asleep, but Reno woke up, so I went to cheer him up, and we saw it snowing outside. (sadly) So we can't go play?

Len: You can, but not right now. You can play in the morning. But, right now you two need to go to bed.

Kilala: ...Can we sleep with you guys?

Reno: Please?

Miku: Oh, okay. Hop on.

Kilala & Reno: Yay!

Hopping on to the bed, the children were then grabbed by their father and placed in a spot between their parents. The two quickly fell asleep afterwards. Len & Miku smiled at their sleeping children.

Miku: They're so cute when they do this!

Len: Yep.

The married couple then went back to sleep themselves, each draping an arm around their sleeping children, who smiled in their sleep. The next morning...

Miku: Please be still, Reno. I know you want to go play, but I gotta put on your winter clothes first or else you'll freeze! You don't want to turn into a popsicle now, do you?

Reno: No.

Miku: Then no more jumping around, okay?

Reno: Okay.

It was sunrise, and Miku was trying to get an excited Reno dressed so that he can play in the snow. She had some difficulty dressing the one-year old as he was excited and wanted play in the snow already, but his mother suceeded in calming him down and had just finished dressing him by putting on his winter coat. At that point, Len appeared with a winter-clothed Kilala.

Miku: Done! Now who's a cute little guy?

Reno: You!

Miku: Aww! Thank you! But no! It's YOU!

Reno: YOU!

Miku: YOU.

Reno: You, you, YOU!

Len: I agree with him.

Miku: No, you know who's cute? Kilala.

Kilala: (giggles) Hey, can we go play now?

Miku: Yep. Let's go.

Reno: Okey-dokey!

The Kagamine-Hatsunes then exited their house, and entered the winter wonderland that covered their suburbian home. There were some people in the area, mostly adults walking towards their own diestination, but there were also several other children playing, three of which were Kilala's friends, Tsune, Hiro & Kasumi.

Kilala: Hey, there's my friends! Can I go play with them, Mama, Papa? Oh, and can I take Reno with me?

Len: Sure, but take EXTRA care Reno, okay?

Kilala: I promise! C'mon, Reno, let's go!

Reno: Okey-dokey!

Grabbing Reno's hand, Kilala walked towards her friends with her little brother.

Tsune: So, what do you two wanna do?

Hiro: I say we build a snowman.

Kasumi: Yeah, let do that!

Kilala: Hey, guys!

Tsune: Hey, Kilala! Hi, Reno!

Reno: Hello!

Kilala: What are you guys doing here?

Tsune: We were walking and we ended up in your neighborhood.

Kilala: Oh, okay.

Kasumi: Hey, we're gonna build a snowman! Wanna help?

Kilala: Sure! Reno, wanna help?

Reno: Help Kilala!

So, the children got to work; Tsune & Kasumi were making the snowman's body, Hiro went to go get a carrot for the nose, while the Hatsune-Kagamine siblings were collecting pebbles for the button. On the search, Reno found a carrot on the ground, having been dropped by someone who had finished grocery shopping. Soon, the kids finished making the snowman, which was made to be as tall as Reno so that Reno can put pebbles on it. Though it was finished, Reno was getting fussy.

Kilala: What's wrong, Reno?

Looking up at everyone with an agitated work, Reno held up the carrot he found.

Reno: Carrot. Snowman.

Hiro: But, I already found a carrot, it's the snowman's nose...

Without a word, the fussy Reno pulled out the snowman's carrot-nose, then, along with his own carrot, proceeded to put the carrots' on each side of the snowman's head, making it look like it had horns, much to the other kids' confusion.

Reno: Snow-Ma.

Kasumi: (confused) "Snow-Ma?"

Reno: Snow-Ma!

Kilala: ...Oh, I see, it's a snowman of Mama, isn't it?

Reno: (happily) Yeah!

Kilala: You're so clever!

Miku: (amusingly) But I don't have any horns.

The children turned their heads to see Miku, Len, Mrs. Sakurai, Tsune's parents & Kasumi's mom behind them, who were looking amused.

Kilala: It's supposed to be your hair, Mama!

Miku: I know, I'm just playing with you. Thank you for making it, Reno! (kisses Reno's head)

Reno: (giggles)

Miku: Anyway, we came to tell you Luka gave us a call saying we're invinted to come for a Christmas party later.

Kilala: Christmas party? Cool!

Reno: Cool!

Tsune: Can we come?

Len: You'll have to ask you own families each.

Tsune, Kasumi & Hiro: Can we go, please?

Tsune's mom: Of course!

Mrs. Sakurai: Anything for a free meal!

Kilala: Hey, Mama, Papa? Can we go caroling later?

Miku: Who would we be if we didn't?

Reno: Yay!

Miku: (giggles)

Later, at the Kagamine-Hatsunes' house, the children were playing a video game on the Wii U in Kilala & Reno's room, having finished their playtime in the snow as Reno was starting to get cold, so everyone decided to come into the house to warm up. The adults were in the living room chatting about sans Miku, who was in the kitchen making hot chocolate for the kids. With the children...

Kasumi: HA! I win!

Tsune: You cheated on that win by tricking us to look the other way!

Kilala: Yeah!

Reno: Yeah!

Kasumi: I still won! Also, Reno, you're not even playing, so what are you getting upset about?

Kilala: He's mad you made me lose.

Reno: Ki's best! Don't beat Ki!

Kasumi: (mockingly) Just did!

Reno: (agitated) NO! *sniffle* Ki's best! (crys)

Kasumi: (gasps) No, no, no, no! D-Don't cry!

Reno: (crys harder)

Kilala: It's okay, Reno! I don't have to be good at everything!

Reno: (crying) But Kilala's best!

Kilala: I'm happy that you think a lot of good things about me, but if you stop crying I'll be really happy.

Reno: *sniffle* Really?

Kilala: Yes. You want to make me happy, right?

Reno: *sniffle* Yes...

Kilala: Then please stop crying. Okay?

Reno: ...Okay.

At that moment, Miku came into the room with a tray of hot chocolate.

Miku: Hey, everyone. I heard Reno crying, is everything alright?

Kilala: Yeah, it's fine. Reno just got fussy I lost in a game, but he's all better now!

Miku: That's good to hear. (kisses Reno's head) Now, who wants hot chocolate?

Kids: I DO!

Miku: (places tray down) Here you all go then!

Like a pack of hyena, the children rushed for the hot chocolate, only to be stopped by Miku.

Miku: Don't run, or else you'll spill. Don't want to make a mess now, right?

Kids: Right, ma'am...

The kids slowly grabbed a mug of hot chocolate each, and rather nervously. Though Miku never got upset with the children (save that one time), the children always feared that if they didn't do what she instructed, they'd unleash her anger, especially after Kilala found out that her mother broke Rei's face with a punch that one time and proceeded to tell her friends about it. In Reno's case, though, it's merely because he imitates whatever Kilala is doing. A truly devoted younger brother, he is.

Miku: You guys okay? You look nervous...

Hiro: W-We're fine!

Miku: Okay... Well, anyway, hope you like the hot chocolate!

Reno: Love it!

Miku: Thank you, Reno! You're so sweet! Anyway, kids, after you're done, get ready because we're gonna be leaving for Luka's in an hour.

Kilala: Okay, Mama.

After Miku left the room, Kilala placed her mug down, and went under her bed to pull out three colorfully wraped boxes.

Kilala: Here, guys! I got you Christmas presents!

Tsune: Thank you, Kilala!

Kilala: Are you gonna open them?

Reno: Open!

Hiro: Nah, I think I'm gonna wait 'til I get to the party.

Kasumi: Me too.

Tsune: Same.

Kilala: Okay. You guy'll love them!

Tsune: I'm sure we will!

Reno: You will!

One hour later, the Hatsune-Kagamines and their guests arrived at Luka's house for the Christmas eve party. They were then greeted by Luka & Gakupo.

Luka: Hello everyone! I'm so glad you can all come! I'm even more glad that Kilala's friends and their families came over!

Tsune's mom: Great to meet you, Mrs. Megurine!

Luka: Just call me Luka! And call Gakupo behind me Eggplant.

Gakupo: Hey!

Reno: Eggplant!

Gakupo: Not you too...

Kasumi: (giggles)

Luka: Anyway, come in! Everyone's inside while we're freezing our butts off!

Everyone started heading inside, but...

Gakupo: (whispering) Why couldn't we invite Remy?

Luka: (whispers harshly) We're not inviting Remy!

Tsune's dad: You okay back there?

Luka: Yep! Yep! Just remembering something funny! Right, Gakupo?

Gakupo: (nervously) Y-Yeah!

Inside the house, Christmas decorations were set up everywhere; lights were hanged up across the house, the tables were spread across with all sorts of food, most noticably a honey-roasted ham (which Kasumi drooled at), a Christmas tree that's so tall the tip of the star adorning it touched the roof, colorfully wrapped presents were under the tree, small papier mâché snowflakes and snowmen were hanged on the roof, the fireplace was lit up, and a small train track with a train was going around the Christmas tree.

Luka: We wanted it to look appealing to the kids. Do you like it?

Kilala: We love it!

Reno: Love!

Miku: It's really beautiful, Luka!

Luka: Thank you!

Rin: Hey, everyone!

Everyone turned their heads to the living room area to see Rin and the rest of their friends and families chatting away sans Rin who was walking towards them.

Len: Hey, Rin. How've you been? Oh, wait. (hands Rin a present) Merry Christmas, Rin.

Rin: (gleefully) Thank you, Bro! Here's yours! Anywho, I've been fine, but it's been boring since we haven't worked in a year already...

Miku: I'm sorry, Rin, but we have to take care of Reno. Besides, you don't need us to work again. You can do your solos!

Rin: Yeah, but it's more fun singing with you guys! Besides, I'm still getting paid even though I haven't been working. And I'd rather use that so I can spoil my favorite niece and nephew!

Kilala: We're your only niece and nephew.

Rin: And I'm your only aunt, which makes me your favorite, right, guys?

Reno: No!

Rin: W-What?!

Reno: Kidding!

Rin: Oh... I thought you were serious there. Don't say stuff like that!

Reno: Okay.

Rin: Anyway, I hope we eat soon, I'm pratically drooling for that ham!

Kasumi: We should hang out.

Len: So, how've the rest of you been?

KAITO: MEIKO's been making me shoveling the snow at my place...

MEIKO: That's because every time I come to pick you up for work, there's so much snow I can barely drive the car through it!

KAITO: Whatever. We also got to work tomorrow... on Christmas. Seriously, why can't we just close the hospital tomorrow?

MEIKO: It's illegal to close a hospital for even a nano-second, KAITO! It's open literally 24/7 so that if people are seriously sick or injured there'll be someone there to help them!

Mrs. Sakurai: You are truly a devoted doctor.

MEIKO: Hey, I didn't get job for sittin' down and being pretty. I bust my rump every second to do my job!

Tsune: (snorts) "Rump."

Tsune dad: (scoldingly) Tsune...

MEIKO: It's alright, I laugh at that word too!

Mikuo: Same here.

Haku: I do too...

Miku: What about you guys?

Neru, Haku, Piko & Dell: Nothing new...

Teto: I've been fixing up GUMI's instruments recently.

GUMI: Yeah, my relatives came over and they started touching everthing. It was a hassle!

Rei: I'm still recovering from you breaking my face!

Mrs. Sakurai: You broke his face?

Miku: Long story. All you need to know right now is that it was because he was being an idiot! Still, that was a year ago. How could you still be recovering?

Rei: It was a very strong sucker punch...

Rin: (mumbling) Either that or you're just frail...

Rei: What?

Rin: You're weak, dude.

Rei: I hate you all-OW!

Luka: If you wanna stay in this party, BEHAVE!

Rei: Yes ma'am...

Luka: Right. Now, who wants to eat?

Not a second later, a giant dust cloud had appeared before Luka and everyone were the tables serving themselves. Turns out, nobody had ate anything for the day when Luka told them about her party, wanting to make as much space in their stomachs as possible for the delicious meal spread before them. Though Rin & Kasumi were clearly the hungriest as they were greedily fighting over the ham before Len & Kasumi's mom managed to put an end to the squabbling.

Rin: But, Len! This a time to be merry and eat! And eat. And eat. And eat some more!

Len: Where'd you ripped that one from?

Rin: Nintendo's THE LAST STORY.

Len: Alright. Well, look, it IS the time to be merry, but not the time to eat. That's Thanksgiving, Rin. Speaking of Thanksgiving, you owe me BIG time for that mess you made in the kitchen last month.

Rin: I know...

Kilala: Here, Reno. Want a cookie?

Reno: (takes the cookie) Yeah!

Miku: Don't give him too much or else he'll get a stomach ache again, Kilala.

Kilala: I won't, Mama!

Rin: What do you suggest, kid?

Kasumi: I suggest that we cut the ham in half! Half for you, half for me!

Rin: Fair enough!

Luka: (scoldingly) You're not cutting the ham in half! This ham's for EVERYONE to eat! So you are all getting a slice.

Kasumi: (moans) A slice?!

Kasumi's mom: Hikari Kasumi, behave yourself!

Kasumi: Yes, mom.

Kilala: Can we go caroling after this?

Rin: I heard something involving music, are we doing it?

Miku: Yes. And sure, after we're done eating.

Reno: Hurry, eat! Sing!

Kilala: It's okay, Reno. We don't have to rush things.

Reno: Fine...

Kilala: (pats Reno's head) You're a good brother!

Hiro: Hey, Sis? Can you pass me that butter?

Mrs. Sakurai: Sure.

Haku: Rei! All I'm asking is for you to just move so I can get food!

Rei: No way! I'm not even done serving myself!

Piko: Then just pass us the food!

Rei: You got two hands!

Dell: First you tell us you're not moving for us to get food and now you're telling us to grab the food? We can't grab the food with you in the way!

Rei: Tough.

Haku: Now I remember why we broke up 2 months ago... Look, just let us through already!

Rei: Mmm... Naw!

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Rei and tossed him aside. Rei ended up landing on the ground between Hiro & Sakurai, the latter who was about to hand her little sibling the butter, got startled and dropped the butter on Rei. Rei was now all covered in butter. When he got up and looked around, he saw GUMI wiping her hands.

GUMI: Happy?

Piko: Very. Thanks, GUMI!

GUMI: Welcome.

Tsune's dad: Is it always like this?

Len: You don't wanna know.

Reno: For best, Da?

Len: Yep. For the best.

Miku: (giggles) Alright, enough fooling around everyone. Let's eat so we can go caroling! Oh, Len, can you wipe the crumbs off Reno's face?

Len: Sure. Let's get you cleaned up!

Reno: Clean.

Later that evening, the Project DIVA gang (some of who were carrying instruments) were out walking in the neighborhood, about to spread Christmas cheers through song, when...

Rin: Okay, are we doing this house-to-house?

Kilala: Yeah!

Rin: Ugh! There's like 10 houses and 3 apartments on this block alone!

Len: Then what do you suggest?

Rin: Hmm... Gather everyone in one place then sing to them.

Len: That's... actually not a bad idea...

Neru: Yeah, it's terrible.

Rin & Len: HEY!

Neru: I'm just saying; how do you plan on doing that?

Rin: Um...

Neru: Exactly.

Teto: Well we could just use this.

Out of her purse, Teto pulls out a microphone, which everyone stares blankly at.

GUMI: Okay, I give. What's so special about this microphone?

Teto: It's a special volume-amplifying microphone I made. When you sing into it, it'll emit the sound you make at a volume as loud as your concerts!

Miku: (takes the microphone) That is so awesome!

Teto: I know, right? It's fully functional too. Which is a good thing, because I spent 500,000 DP to get the parts to make this!

Miku: 500,000 DP?!

Teto: Yep. So, hopefully, your caroling will get people interested in this to buy it.

Miku: O-Okay. Um... (speaks into the microphone) Hello?

As soon as the word left her mouth and into the mic., a loud "Hello?", emitted across the neighborhood, cathing everyone in sight and several blocks away's attention. Though, due to being in close proximity to Miku, the Project DIVA gang ended up cringing in pain at the loud noise, but quickly recovered as they were used to very loud noises. Comes from being universe-renowned idols.

Miku: Sorry guys. (into the mic.) Um... so it works! Hello, everybody! I'm Hatsune Miku, and I'm gonna sing a little Christmas song for you all! Um, Len, Luka, Rin, GUMI, give me beat, please?

Len: Got it!

Kilala: You ready to hear Mama sing, Reno?

Reno: Sing! Sing! Snow Song, Ma!

Miku: Snow Song Show... (giggles) Okay, kids! Alright! Let's start!

**Lalala…**

**mata waraeru you ni**

**utsumuku kao yuki no wadachi gairoju no kuroko tachi toki to tomo ni furitsumotta kanashimi de yukidaruma**

**sonnanya dayo chotto matte  
kattette iwaretatte  
atashi ga nantoka shite miseru yo  
akai ishō ni mi o tsutsunde yozora kara purezento  
doko made mo todoke**

**utau yo lalalala  
hora machi o someru kono uta de  
wasurerareta ano hi o  
omoidashite aishite mata waraeru you ni**

**utsumuku kao yuki no wadachi gairoju no hoshi keshō  
toki to tomo ni akaruku naru machi o narasu ashioto**

**'daijina koto o wasureteitanda, itsuno mani-mani wasurechattanda'  
"sora tobu sori no nanto kasan" toka  
"sono yoru no kutsushita no okiba sho" mo  
"asa okita toki no ano doki-doki" mo  
"gucha-gucha ni shita hako no akekata" mo  
'itsushika minna ageru gawa ni naru, dare ka no egao o morau hi ga kuru'**

**sonna konna arimashite  
nacchattanda santa-san ni  
12 tsuki 27 nichi no koto  
nee chotto kore tte masaka  
atashi no namae mitai?!  
tokashita sekai ni mirai ga furu**

**sora kara hara-hara ochite kuru yuki no naka ni  
kimi o mita yo nee kiita yo  
ano hi no Snow Song Show o**

**utau yo lalalala  
hora machi o someru kono uta de  
wasurerareta * ano hi * o  
omoidashite aishite mata waraeru you ni**

**tsumuideku mirai e no kono merodi**

While Miku was singing about the spirit of Christmas, the crowd of people started growing. Children, adults, teenagers, and even Christmas scrooges came to hear this hearwarming song about what it means to love and cherish Christmas. There was a warm fuzzy feeling growing in everyone's hearts and the night sky turned a reddish-purple to reflect this. When Miku was finished, the crowd applauded Miku for her wonderful performance, and asked for an encore, especially Miku's children.

Kilala: Again, Mama! Again!

Reno: Again!

Miku: Well... Alright. One more couldn't hurt!

So, all through the night, Miku sang to her hearts content. Soon enough, everyone was jolly and dancing to Miku's singing. Eventually, everyone became tired and decided to head back home. After saying goodbye to their friends, the Hatsune-Kagamines went back home to sleep. Christmas was tomorrow after all. Which brings us to the children's room, where Miku & Len were tucking Kilala in for bed. Reno was already in his crib (which is next to Kilala's bed) fast asleep.

Kilala: (tiredly) *yawn* I had a lot of fun today.

Miku: I'm glad you did. You'll have more fun tomorrow, since it's Christmas.

Kilala: I can't wait. *yawn* Goodnight, Mama & Papa...

Kilala was soon fast asleep. Smiling at one another, Miku & Len kissed both their children goodnight and quietly left the children's room, heading to their own room.

Miku: I'm so happy that they had fun!

Len: Yeah, it's always nice to see a smile on their faces!

Miku: Well, I'm still wide awake. You?

Len: Same

Miku: So, what do you want to do to kill the time?

Len: I think I know something that can help.

Miku: Oh? What's that?

Len: It involves a mistletoe.

Back in the children's room...

Kilala: (half-awake) Reno?

Reno: (half-awake) Yeah?

Kilala: Did you have fun?

Reno: Yeah.

Kilala: That's good. So did I. *yawn* Merry Christmas, Reno...

Reno: Merry Christmas, Kilala... *yawn*

And with that, the children went back to their peaceful sleep, just waiting for the day to arrive. The day that would bring the heart-warming holiday known as Christmas.


End file.
